


ink stab your way into my heart

by Zaraiel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bad Puns, Cereal, Changbin is even sweeter, Flirting, Flowers, M/M, Producer Bang Chan, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, chan is exhausted, chan is sweet, group projects are shit, minsung background ship rise, they're very cute your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Friday. 13:00. Chan doesn’t have enough food at home. Chan doesn’t have laundry detergent. Chan didn’t go grocery shopping in the whole week. Chan needs to go to the supermarket urgently. Main problem? It’s past noon, it’s about 36 degrees outside, the birds are falling, the streetlights are melting and he doesn’t want to go out. Grocery shopping can wait. He’ll manage.Plot twist: he can't managebut maybe it's worth it
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	ink stab your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the original title for this was "hello kitty cereal" and i'm back at it again with a fic i've been procrastinating on for like 3 months i am sorry but it is honest work. Forgive the mistakes probably made because i'm very sleepy, please  
> i hope you enjoy it!

Friday. 13:00. Chan doesn’t have enough food at home. Chan doesn’t have laundry detergent. Chan didn’t go grocery shopping in the whole week. Chan needs to go to the supermarket urgently. Main problem? It’s past noon, it’s about 36 degrees outside, the birds are falling, the streetlights are melting and he doesn’t want to go out. Grocery shopping can wait. He’ll manage.

Cut to Chan groaning trying to find some shade less than ten minutes later, carrying his reusable shopping bags because of course he has to be a responsible adult and responsible adults do not eat an apple and some expired milk for lunch. “ _Why the fuck is so hot for, it’s already September for god's sake. And of course, Chris, you had to wear black because you never do NOT wear black urgh_ ”. With such words in mind he stepped into his usual supermarket of choice, checking the list he had typed on his phone.

“Milk, fruit, chicken, rice, laundry sauce (don’t judge him, Felix’s words), lettuce, tomato, pizza, COFFEE, cereal”. So he grabbed a shopping cart and strolled up and down the alleys grabbing whatever he needed to. He was thankful for the air conditioning in the supermarket or else he would have melted against the floor tiles like the ice cream he was considering on buying. At least the baseball cap (obviously black) hid the mess that was his hair at that moment. _At least, a little bit of dignity_.

He reached the cereal aisle and reached for his favorite cereals which seemed to be very demanded since there was only one box left. At the same time another customer reached for them. “ _Fuck, awkward_ ”.

“Yoooo we’re out of cereal, AND sugar AND flour” Jisung startled Changbin who was playing on his phone, throwing on him the shopping bags. “Your turn. We can’t make the cookies without them”

“Fuck, and we didn’t realize until now?” Changbin checked his Zelda wristwatch. “Ugh, it’s hot outside I hate my life”

“Sucks to be you” Jisung shrugged like a little shit and Changbin slapped him with the reusable bag. “The other day I got drenched from the rain so forgive me for not feeling pity”

“I hope I don’t get drenched from the sweat, I’m gonna change, can’t go in pajamas”

“Would be such a sight considering your pants are Hello Kitty’s”

“And I look awesome in them” he chuckled from his room at Jisung’s “you look like a dork”

So that’s how Changbin found himself appropriately dressed for the weather in a white loose tank top and basketball shorts, walking to the supermarket chastising himself for forgetting his sunglasses since he couldn’t see shit with the sun blaring into his eyes. He didn’t take a shopping cart since he was only there for three things and wouldn’t be there if he could make the cookies without them, to be honest. He grabbed the sugar and the flour and went straight to the cereal aisle scanning the shelves for something Jisung and him might like. A blue box caught his attention, “Chips Ahoy Cereal”, loving the cookies sounded promising, so he reached for it at the same time as apparently the fucking Grim Reaper.

 _“Who the fuck wears all black in a day like this? He must have a death wish”_ Changbin thought, lucky that his brain to mouth filter was working properly and didn’t say that out loud.

“Oh sorry”, Chan said, retracing his hand from the box. He casted a look at the stranger, pretty tattoos visible on his forearms and one of them spiraling up his shoulder and neck.

“It’s okay, take it” Changbin shot him a short smile “I don’t have a favorite, I’ll just take whatever”

“Are you sure about that?” Chan asked hopeful, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I can also take another one, I’m not that picky”

“Nah it's okay. Honestly? I’m gonna take the hello kitty ones just to annoy my roommate” Changbin cracked a smile thinking about Jisung’s reaction, and took two boxes.

“Thanks, man” Chan shot him a full-on-smile, dimples and everything. Changbin politely bowed at him and watched him turn away carrying the cart.

“ _Damn_ ” Changbin shook his head and went to the register to pay for his items, a bit struck by the guy’s dimples. _Dimples, man, that’s so unfair_.

Poor Chan arrived home drenched in sweat and as soon as he placed the groceries in their respective place he jumped straight into the shower, wondering how much must hurt having the tattoos the other man seemed to have. He was thankful that he chose another cereal because he might not be a picky eater but he kinda needed his Chips Ahoy cereal after the horrendous week he had. You can’t use your room as your studio and your working and studying place if there are doing construction works just under your fucking window, and especially since he usually worked at night and slept in the morning. So yes, bless the tattooed guy.

Changbin got home and yelled at Jisung to get his ass back in the kitchen while he changed back again into his Hello Kitty pajamas, placing the boxes back in front of Jisung.

“Bro, for real?” Jisung snickered, taking one of the boxes and looking at it closely “they look tasty, tho”

“I wanted to pick the Chips Ahoy ones but there was only one box and I let the other guy take it” Changbin explained, searching for the lemon cookie cake recipe.

“The other guy?” Jisung asked, grabbing the ingredients as Changbin was listing them.

“Yuh, he looked like he needed a pick me up, he was dressed all black, can you believe it?” Changbin snickered, pushing Jisung away with his hip just to annoy him.

“Crazy, completely crazy”

The cookies ended up being completely delicious, soft but not too soft and a bit crunchy on the outside, and with the vanilla glaze Jisung prepared they almost ate the whole batch in the afternoon. At night he didn’t feel like cooking anything, too tired, so he prepared himself a bowl of milk (“milk goes first if you want to heat in the microwave, Jisung, fuck off”) with the Hello Kitty cereal and honestly? quite good. He was even grateful for letting the dimpled-guy take the Chips Ahoy box, but he was determined to try them some other day, nevertheless.

It was Thursday and Changbin was in urgent need of new felt tip pens, a new sketchbook and the specific pens he used for sketching new tattoos for Jisung and his business. So, he found himself waiting on the bus stop because the shop was on the other side of the district, quite far away. Unfortunately for him, since luck didn’t seem to be on his side lately, a sudden summer storm seemed to be approaching. In less than two minutes the rain started pouring down, quite heavily, and the bus was nowhere to be found. A few people walking seeked shelter into nearby shops, but he couldn’t so he was left to his own demise in the pouring rain.

Suddenly he felt a halt on the raindrops raining down on him. Confused, he turned left and right and saw a guy holding an umbrella, covering them both.

“How was the Hello Kitty cereal?” he asked, smiling, and Changbin felt himself swoon. _Fucking dimples, man._

“Better than I thought, actually” Changbin reciprocated the smile. “Thank you so much for covering me. Are you waiting the bus too?”

“Nah, going home from the gym but I don’t mind waiting a little” he explained, and at the sight of Changbin opening his mouth to argue he continued “take it as a ‘thank you’ for letting me get the cereal the other day”

“You’re really kind, thank you” Changbin thanked him and turned his head around to see if the bus was coming, and also to hide his flustered face. From close he could see the guy was looking way better (more on the alive side of being) than the other day and also his hair was silvery and tied up in a ponytail and he had an eyebrow slit which only made him more attractive. _Unfair_.

“So…I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Chris, Music Production graduate and masters in English Literature” He extended the hand that wasn’t holding the umbrella towards Changbin, who gladly shook it.

“I’m Changbin, finished Business degree and I run a tattoo shop with my best friend, the dumb guy that ended up eating half of my hello kitty stash” Chan laughed at that. “Pretty hair, by the way, love the gray you have”

“Thanks! A friend of mine dyed it for me, she spent like five hours on it. Great tattoos, also, noticed them the other day, lot of work” Chan stated, admired.

“Thank you! The designs are mine, the work is Jisung’s, as I can’t tattoo myself, unfortunately.”

“Where did it hurt the most? on your wrists or on the back of your neck?” Chan asked, curious, since the idea of getting a tattoo had been harboring in his mind.

“From those, the neck one, definitely. From the others I have I’ll say the ankle one. That placement is a total bitch” Changbin shuddered, remembering it. “Oh, that’s the bus. Thank you so much again for covering me, you’re a sweetheart”

“It’s nothing, really. Have a safe travel!” Chan waved him goodbye and Changbin jumped on the bus, greeting the bus driver, and taking a seat behind him. He gave Chan a peace sign from his window, making him chuckle.

 _He called me a sweetheart, that’s cute. I wonder how many tattoos he has…shit, I should have asked for his social media or something, maybe I won’t see him again_. Chan moped, pacing back to his apartment. _Well, at least I know his name, somebody is bound to know him especially if he works in a tattoo parlor_.

Changbin arrived at his destination and over the bus fare it stopped raining, something he was thankful for since he didn’t want to get sick. He bought his supplies, took the bus and arrived home at the exact time it was starting to rain again. _Lucky_. Despite the sudden pouring over him he was feeling somehow warm inside. Nevertheless, he took a hot shower to regain body warmth and to ease his sore back. _Maybe I should hit the gym again like cute dimple guy…Chris was his name?_ Changbin chastised himself for not being more talkative and not daring to ask for his number. He chatted with Jisung asking about his day and he told him he had gone to Canela Café, the coffee shop where his friend-slash-crush worked part time. Maybe someday he would make a move, since Minho seemed quite attracted to Jisung too, but hey, he was a good friend, he wasn’t gonna pressure him. Just teasing, a little.

“You’re drooling, dude” He nudged him with the elbow when Jisung was waxing poetics about how sparkly Minho’s eyes looked.

“Oh shut up let me wishful think in peace” Jisung pouted at him, big eyes and big lips and big heart and Changbin was feeling soft.

“You know it may not be ‘wishful’, he always seems delighted when you visit him” Changbin reassured him, as the good friend he is.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just too chickened out, the prospect of trying something…more gives me palpitations” Jisung moped, sprawling in the sofa, head on Changbin’s lap.

“You know what that is called, right?” Changbin asked, mischievous glint in his eyes. “Anxietitties” and he flicked Jisung’s chest, making him groan in annoyance.

“Bro you have to stop, your puns are TERRIBLE” but he laughed anyways.

Changbin patted his head and turned his attention to his phone. Groupchat, a couple of mails, a message from his mom he immediately answered, instagram likes and an instagram notification. “ChrisBangChan has followed you”. His heart took a leap so strongly that Jisung raised his head from his lap.

“What?”

“Remember the guy from the supermarket?” When Jisung nodded he continued. “Today when I was waiting for the bus it started pouring, he appeared and covered me with the umbrella”

“That’s so sweet of him! Did he ask for your insta or number?”

“Nope, but he found me because of my name, I mean, it’s not hard but I wasn’t expecting him to do so, I guess?” Changbin followed Chris back and took a look at his profile. Most of his pics were black and white aesthetic, of him, his room and some friends, one with a lot of freckles scattered on his face. _Cuteness must be contagious then_.

“Do you think he is stalking your profile as you’re doing with his?” Jisung snickered at him.

“Not stalking, just checking if it’s him, you know” Changbin dismissed him, but his ears were red. Jisung didn’t press it any further and opened his phone to play Among Us.

“Join?”

“Sure, but turn around, I can see your screen, dumbass”

Some days later Changbin had gone grocery shopping again (and no, he didn’t scan around in case he saw Chris, of course not, who do you take him for?). He took the Chips Ahoy cereal this time, and when he tried them that night, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of disappointment. Taking out his phone, he put a story on instagram with the cereal and typed “honestly i prefer the hello kitty ones, these are not that good :(”. Less than five minutes later, a notification from Chris appeared on his phone. “THE SLANDER” followed by a “must try the hello kitty ones if you THINK they are superior”. Changbin laughed aloud at this. “Try for yourself, and you’ll have to admit I’m a man of TASTE”. “I’ll go tomorrow to the supermarket and prove you WRONG”. He reacted with a wink, waiting to see if Chris was actually gonna do it.

Surprisingly, next day at like 9 in the morning a very sleepy Changbin was checking his phone and got a notification from Chris. His heart skipped a beat, and suddenly he felt not as sleepy as he was before. He clicked on the notification and it was an instagram story of a cat bowl with hello kitty cereal and the caption “I agree with you, @SpearBin, that these are good but NOT AS MUCH as Chips Ahoy and that is TERMINANT”, crowned with a cute emoji poking his tongue out. He shook his head at Chris’ lack of taste and swiped back to see the rest of his stories. Apparently, the guy had pulled an all-nighter because he had been uploading through the night. A mug of coffee at midnight, his laptop with a music making program (Changbin supposed) at three, the sunrise at 6 and a small video of him walking down the street at 8 called “grocery shopping run”.

@SpearBin

I was gonna mock you for your lack of taste, but I saw the stories and I’m worried

Are you even alive?

@ChrisBangChan

Regrettably, since this is the first message I have today

I’m a night owl, and most of my classes are in the afternoon

Chips ahoy remain superior

@SpearBin

You’re impossible

Wait

Tell me you didn’t go this morning SPECIFICALLY for the cereal lmao

@ChrisBangChan

Of course not

…

…

Maybe yes

I’m a little competitive, turns out

@SpearBin

Wow

I’m amazed at your dedication

Also please???rest?? or something?

@ChrisBangChan

I’m clocking out rn

Actually I’m dozing out in bed heh

@SpearBin

Nvm I hate you I’m clocking in in half an hour

Gotta stab people with an inked needle

@ChrisBangChan

Miss me with that kinky stuff

Have fun lol

@SpearBin

Gnight lmao

“YO, wake up” Jisung yelled behind him, making him drop his phone on the table and curse him.

“I’m gonna shatter your fucking kneecaps one of these days” Changbin picked up his backpack and strolled to the door. “Let’s go!”

“Why are you in such a good mood? Not complaining but you’re usually grumpier” Jisung asked, locking the door and putting the keys in his jean’s pocket.

“Remember Chris, the cereal guy?”

“Of course I do”

“He bought the Hello Kitty cereal in retaliation to my story yesterday” Jisung looked at him, puzzled “I teased him because they’re better than his and he went to try them himself.”

“Wow, that’s some commitment right there. And what did he say?”

“That his are better, of course, I wasn’t expecting anything different, but it was funny, I guess” Changbin just shrugged, cold morning wind making him feel less and less sleepy.

“And he went this morning to buy them?” Jisung snorted “Mad lad”

“Pulled an all nighter and is asleep now, apparently.”

“I’d say lucky him, but I feel pretty good today, let's sketch some shit. I have a piercing appointment at eleven, so we can brainstorm together.”

“Alright, let’s go” Changbin opened the shop door and turned on the lights. _What a nice day_.

@ChrisBangChan

… …

If you mix the Hello Kitty ones with the Chip Ahoy ones it’s THE GOOD SHIT

I thought I might share the information

@SpearBin

… Bro

Now I want to go home and eat cereal :(

But I’m here until eight

Sad

@ChrisBangChan

Ah, the hard life of the hard working

How many people did you stab today?

@SpearBin

Just two

And had to kick out a drunk guy (can you believe, at 3 in the afternoon?) because he wanted to get a tattoo of a pair of boobs in the middle of his chest

@ChrisBangChan

Omfg

You’re a good person

Others would have done it and make him regret it his whole life lmao

@SpearBin

Nah

I just don’t want him to throw up all over me or kick me in the face in the moment he feels the needle

@ChrisBangChan

Do you talk from experience?

I’m scared about the answer

@SpearBin

When we first started, we didn’t know that much and we needed money so we weren’t picky

You wouldn’t believe the amount of drunk people that come at first hour in the morning

Vomit is easier to clean than piss, piss filters really easily into the couches

…

Sorry tmi lmao

@ChrisBangChan

Nah I did in fact ask, dw

I finished eating so it’s okay lmao

@SpearBin

ANYways, stories for not sleeping lmao

Gotta pierce some nipples, ttyl

@ChrisBangChan

You make it sound not painful but deep inside I’m shuddering

Changbin snickered and went to the counter to check the guy’s appointment. He led him into the piercing room and thoroughly disinfected his hands and his tools, put gloves and opened a new set of needles. The guy with a pretty blond mullet, Felix was his name, made small talk with him. Lovely, Changbin thought. He seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. It was always a pleasure to have polite people in his shop, especially such a nice change after the drunk asshole who threatened to break Jisung’s face. When he finished, the guy put on his shirt wincing a little, he recommended him the standard procedure for taking care of new piercings and sent the guy out so Jisung could charge him while he disinfected the place again. He heard Felix yelling goodbye to him from the shop entrance and that put a smile on his face. _What a nice day_.

When he arrived home with Jisung, after closing, he hit the shower immediately, his back hurting like hell from apparently no reason.

“Ey, Bin, I’m tired, you’re tired. Pizza?” Jisung asked, taking two pizzas out of the fridge making suggestive moves with his eyebrows.

“God fuck yes” Changbin set the oven on preheat mode and started cooking the pizzas while Jisung showered. While the last pizza was cooking, he answered his friend’s texts (“Wooyoung is with San again, how much do you wanna bet they end up dating?” “Nothing because it’s a given, they are the physical embodiment of heart eyes” “Like you with Minho?” “I swear to god if you don’t shut up you’ll eat my slipper”) and opened Instagram. He had an unread message from Chan that the forsaken app had not notified him.

@ChrisBangChan

Lmao you just talk about piercing nipples and guess what

My best friend in the world pierces his fucking nipples today too

Coincidence? I don’t think so

@SpearBin

Ayyy lmao

Wait holup

Your friend

Blond hair, mullet and incredibly polite?

@ChrisBangChan

An angel on earth with pretty freckles?

Indeed, that’s him

@SpearBin

Fuuuck he was wearing makeup, that’s why I didn’t recognize him

I saw him on your pics but he looked different

Shit I feel bad for not remembering

@ChrisBangChan

So you’re the guy that pierced my bff nipples lmaooo small world

Great

[Image]

Aren’t we cool?

@SpearBin

Incredibly

Shame instagram only lets me see it once :(

  
“Yoooo, eat the pizza, it’s gonna get colddddd” Jisung whined so Changbin would pay attention to his food.

“Okay, parental figure” Changbin cackled at Jisung’s dramatic eyeroll.

@ChrisBangChan

Lmao, cute

Is that your way to ask for my number?

@SpearBin

Nah

I think you are very cool and I would like to know you better and text you more often, and I hate texting on this fucking app. Can I have your number?

 _This_ is my way of asking for your number ;)

@ChrisBangChan

_Wow, damn_

Are you sure you took hello kitty instead of lucky charms?

Because you charmed me

@SpearBin

Bear no doubt in your mind that I groaned out loud

That one was terrible

[New Contact Added]

Save as:

Bangchan

“Are you flirting with the cereal guy?” Jisung asked, looking over Changbin’s phone.

“Not flirting, just trying to get to know him better”

“Ah, yes, flirting is the next step, of course” Jisung cackled, patting his back, and disappeared into his room.

“So, it’s been a couple of weeks” Jisung started, while they were on a pause drinking some coffee. “When are you going to meet Chan again in person?”

“I’d like to do it soon, but our schedules are a bit hectic” Changbin sipped his cinnamon coffee and grimaced because it was lukewarm. “Hopefully this weekend if we’re free I might tell him if he wants to get coffee”.

“And when are you going to ask him out on a date?” Jisung cheekily asked.

“Slow down, cowboy, we don’t know each other that much yet” Changbin almost choked on his coffee but managed to sound cool and composed. He wasn’t fooling Jisung in the slightest but it was worth a try.

“Yeah, sure, the nonstop texting is not letting you know each other, I totally agree” Jisung rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“When are you going to ask Minho on a date?” Changbin asked smugly, making Jisung do the “😮”face. “So I thought”

“Jerk” Jisung mumbled something to himself and Changbin patted his back in comfort, prompting him to say it aloud. “I’m…quite insecure about that. He is very comfortable around people and maybe it’s part of his personality and he doesn’t like me that much?”

“Well, I cannot assure you anything, but he seems to be very fond of you. Even in the hypothetical situation that he says ‘no’ he won’t be a jerk about it and he’ll sure stay your friend, Ji”

“What would I do without you?” Jisung tried to joke, while he dried a tear trying to escape from his eyes.

“Probably starve and die, since you’ve proven to be able to burn more than cook things, but hey, you’re not that bad” Changbin joked, pinching his cheeks. While Jisung took an appointment note on the phone, he ordered Jisung’s favorite cheesecake from his favorite place since it was not very expensive and he wanted to treat the kid. “So much anxiety, so little rest”.

The smile on Jisung’s face when the delivery driver gave him the cheesecake soon after they arrived home was so blinding Changbin almost collapsed. If not from that, from the bone crushing hug Jisung gave him. He gave Jisung a kiss on the cheek and they plopped down in the sofa to just vibe.

Bangchan

I am one (1) more email away to murder my professor

Changbin

Do you need help hiding the body?

Also, why?

Jisung read the messages over Changbin’s shoulder and snickered, opening his chat with his friends to pass time.

Bangchan

Third time he has changed the meeting time because he forgot about me

Yesterday I appeared in his office, scheduled visit, and he appeared half an hour later

Only to pick up some papers

And he was in shock to see me there waiting

He had a Final Degree Project meeting with all the professors

Changbin

He forgot about you???

Like

How the fuck

Doesn’t he have a planner or a notebook or a fucking phone?

Bangchan

What he doesn’t have is a fucking brain, apparently

And i have another group project for another subject and they copypasted half of the work

From the wikipedia and forums and not citing sources nor anything aaaaaaaaaaa

Imma commit murder

Changbin

I can stab them with my inky needles for you, if you want

Bangchan

I might take you up on that offer tbh

Changbin

Say no more

;)

Bangchan

Thanks for letting me vent

Changbin

I knew it! Black sus!

Bangchan

Oh ffs not you too :(

Felix is always making AmongUs references

And I’m horrible at playing lmao

Changbin

Don’t worry, Jisung always beats me if we play together lmao

Bangchan

Oh fuck

My groupmates scheduled a meeting for tomorrow

At 8am

I crave death

Changbin

Yours or…

Bangchan

Either or

Changbin

Go to sleep and try not to kill anybody tomorrow, kay?

Bangchan

Mkdlsjf okay :(

Changbin

Good luck!

“Snickering at your own phone makes you look dumb”

“Said the pot to the kettle”

“You sound old”

“You sound dumb…wait, you are!”

Jisung just flipped him off and turned on Netflix.

At eight in the morning, Chan was on the study room library waiting for his groupmates to show up. An hour later, only two of them had appeared, the other two completely missing. No messages, not responding to phone calls, nothing. It was a mess. His other groupmates, with more sense of responsibility, suggested to cut the other two from the work since they were slacking so much. Not wanting confrontation, Chan decided to give them one more hour to excuse themselves while they fixed their shitty work.

Bangchan

Hey, you up?

I kinda need you to murder my groupmates

Changbin

Sorry darling, was asleep

What happened? * says, while sharping the murdering tools *

Bangchan

Two of them aren’t coming

The ones that slacked so much, I believe I told you

Changbin

Kill them.

Probably this is a bad moment to ask but

Do you want to go out for coffee this Saturday?

You look like you could use some free time and a bit of company

Bangchan

Not a bad moment oh my god I would totally love that

Saturday 11’ Haven Café?

Changbin

Perfect ^^!

Also back to the project, what are you gonna do?

Bangchan

My other two groupmates, very responsible and nice, decided to kick them out of the project and to do everything ourselves

We present after tomorrow

We are fucked

Changbin

I’m sure you can fix all that

But honestly it sucks

Also tell me the names and the addresses of the other two

[Picture attached]

I’m ready (The sword is fake btw, but looks intimidating)

Bangchan

Holy shit

Changbin

What is that supposed to mean?

Bangchan

“Well mark me down as scared AND horny”

Changbin

OMG

I just dropped all my cereal over the table because of you

Bangchan

Oh no

You’re a

CEREAL KILLER

Changbin

… … …

Blocked

Bangchan

:(

Changbin

…

Unblocked

…

You’re cute

Or whatever

Bangchan

:D

Thanks for making me smile

You’re cute too

Or whatever

Changbin

As the youth says recently, “uwu”

Now go and finish your project! I’m gonna track down your classmates

For reasons complete unrelated to murder :D

Bangchan

You’re lovely

“Care to tell me why are you a deep shade of red right now?” Jisung yawned behind him, making him jump in his seat.

“Eeeeeeh…”

“Chris?”

“Maybe. We’re meeting this saturday, on Haven”

“Sounds like a good plan, it’s cozy and it’s gonna be cold. Their hot chocolate is to die for” Jisung stated, munching on his pop tart.

“Indeed. God, I don’t wanna go work today, it’s cold”

“I know, babe, I know. It’s just like your heart” Jisung laughed at his pout, grabbing his backpack to go to the tattoo shop. He was hyped because he had an appointment of a girl that wanted a delicate flower tattoo on his forearm and he always loved to do watercolor tattoos. Changbin appreciated his excitement but honestly? he craved to curl up in the sofa with a blanket.

“Yoh, let’s go to Canela’s for a coffee? I’m falling asleep” Changbin yawned and Jisung cooed at him. He always found his best friend to look cuter than his cold exterior seemed to let know.

“Sure! I’m craving coffee too!”

They strolled to the nearby coffee shop, Jisung being all giddy because the girl was ultra happy with the tattoo and he always felt happy when his work was praised.

“Morning, Minmin!” Jisung beamed at his favorite waiter in the world, who was plopped onto the counter eyeing quizzically at a guy with grey hair.

“Hi, Sungie! Nice to see you again! And hello, Bin!” At Minho’s words, the grey-haired guy turned around to face Changbin and oh, of course. It had to be him, obviously.

“Hey, Chan! Didn’t expect you to find you here now! How was the meeting?” Changbin approached him in a friendly way, so Minho looked at him with a questioning face.

“Long story”

“It’s not, actually. Min, this is the Hello Kitty cereal guy” Chan explained, a faint pink dusting his ears.

“Wait the one you can’t shut up a-” Not even before finishing his sentence, Chan flicked his forehead in warning.

“Don’t worry, Changbin can’t shut up about you too!” Jisung chimed in, which made Minho laugh brightly.

They ordered their respective coffees while chatting among each other. Chan explaining his project to them, the problems he had with the other classmates and the messages he received from them like “I fell asleep is that a reason to kick me out?” To say his friends were outraged was an understatement, really. Changbin really considering taking his bat and walking Chan to class. Jisung excitedly telling Minho about his recent tattoos and sketches, and almost choking when Minho told him he was considering getting tattooed by him. Changbin was watching them in amusement, waiting for Jisung to finally make a move.

“Hey Sungie, look at me” Minho prompted, with a napkin on his hand. When Jisung turned his face to him, “ _close, too close oh my god why is he so close_ ”, Minho softly swiped his napkin over Jisung’s lips to take the foam out. Jisung’s face was as red as a beet and Changbin couldn’t help but snort at them. Minho looked at him straight in the eyes and eyerolled.

“Changbin, dear, shut up and keep flirting with my friend while I ask Jisung out on a date, would you?” The shock in everybody’s faces made him crack up. Jisung was the first one to recover, surprisingly, despite his heart pounding in his ribcage.

“Honestly, your confidence and manners are so fucking sexy it makes me speechless”

“Keep saying shit like that and I might kiss you even before our date” Minho threatened, pointing at him with his index finger.

“And how is that supposed to shut me u-” He froze at the sudden contact with Minho’s warm lips, a chaste kiss to prove his point.

Minho straightened his back and looked at Chan and Changbin with a look that seemed to say “this could be you but you’re dumb”.

“Anyways, if you’re free tonight I’ll pick you up and take you out for dinner”.

“Definitely yes”

“Cute. I’ll pick you up at nine, now go and sketch some stuff, babe” Minho pecked him softly in the lips and got back to the counter to serve a couple of people that had just came in.

Jisung mumbled a “ignore me for five minutes while I freak out” and hid his face between his knees squealing softly.

Changbin laughed at him, amused, Chan still by his side, close.

“So, at least see you on Saturday?” Chan smiled at him, packing his bag to leave, presumably home.

“Yeah, of course. Text you later?”

“Please, do. That might be the only thing keeping me sane” Chan pouted and Changbin’s heart quivered at how soft he looked despite his eyebrow slit, black clothes and ‘too dead’ demeanor.

“As if you were sane in the first place, but whatever” Changbin smirked at him. “Take care, darling”

And with a wave, Chan walked out of the coffee shop, Changbin’s eyes never leaving him until he turned around the corner. Minho appeared from the back and smacked him with a towel.

“Close your mouth, you’re drooling”

“I’d say something in my defense but to be honest, I don’t think I can” Changbin shrugged nonchalantly and pulled Jisung up to his feet to go back to work. Minho gave him a pat on the shoulder and Jisung a kiss on the cheek, and he whispered something in his ear Changbin pretended not to hear.

Changbin

Hey, you up?

I know it’s like 11 and you must be dead but

Bangchan

I’m up

Regrettably

Guess who’s gonna pull an all nighter again lmao

Changbin

Hoe don’t do it

Bangchan

The presentation is tomorrow

Changbin

And?

You’re gonna do well

Bangchan

Haha

Maybe

But somebody needs to re-do the power point

Because

The other two deleted it

On purpose

Changbin

BRO WHAT THE FUCK

????

Was it in google drive?

Bangchan

Yah and we forgot to revoke their access

Like

It’s not something you think about doing, normally

Changbin

So now???

Bangchan

So now Soyeon, Hongjoong and I are redoing it from scratch

Changbin

And plotting murder, I hope

Bangchan

And plotting murder, indeed

Imma have to leave you, too much work to do

Changbin

Can I help you with something?

Bangchan

Nah, don’t worry

But I may need a big hug on Sat, if you’re up for it

Changbin

Consider it more than done

I hope you can sleep a little

Text me about how’s going, okay?

Bangchan

Okay, Bin

Thank you~

Changbin went to sleep not waiting for Jisung to come back, didn’t seem probable considering the last text he received from him. Something warm was settling in his heart, thinking about Chan wanting a hug from him.

Bangchan

AAAAAAAAA

I know it’s 7:30 in the morning and that you’re asleep but i have the presentation

In an hour and a half

The ppt is done, secured, saved in like 5 different places

I’m so fucking done with life

Changbin

Morning!

Yasssss king, good job

I think your ppt is at 9 so I’m still on time

GOOD LUCK YOU’RE GONNA KILL IT

Bangchan

Thank you omg I’m a bit nervous I don’t like speaking in public that much

I actually tried to dress nicely for this

Did I do it right?

[Picture attached]

Changbin

_Fuck_

You’re gonna kill the presentation and you’re gonna kill me

Holy shit you look amazing

Those plaid slacks with the button up? * chef kiss *

Did you put on makeup?

Bangchan

Yup, needed to conceal my sleepless face l m a o

I looked like a tim burton character

Changbin

Cute

But honestly? The whole look?

**KILLING**

Bangchan

Oh great now I’m blushing

Aaaaaaaaa thanks you’re adorable I don’t know how to answer compliments

5 mins to go

Talk to you later!!!!!

Changbin

You’re gonna do amazing!!!!!!!

“Sup, simp” Jisung elbowed him, going to the kitchen to get cereal. “What has Chan done to get you so red?”

“He has the presentation today, like, right now”

“I hope it goes well” Jisung smiled “and…?”

“He sent me a pic of his formal outfit and honestly I’m simping, not gonna lie. He is all dressed up, with a button up and slacks and combat boots under the slacks because he is cool like that, and he is also wearing makeup and again, he could pin me down and fuck me against his studio table” Changbin rambled, getting redder by the second Jisung stared at him.

“Damn, you’re deep huh” Jisung threw his head back in laughter, exposing a marked neck and Changbin wolf-whistled at him.

“So…you had fun last night, huh?” Changbin smirked at him, pointing at his neck.

“Shut up” Jisung tried to look offended but his big happy grin was difficult to conceal.

“What time did you come back? I didn’t hear you”

“Just came at 8, because I needed to change clothes and that”

“So you spent the night cuddling your boyfriend while I was here, alone in my misery” Changbin jokingly pouted “ah, to be young and in love again”

“Well you’re an old hag but you are in love so” Jisung just shrugged and got out of his way before he could smack him. “Also we don’t have appointments this morning, you can go hit the gym for a while if you want”

“I might do that, yes. My biceps need some more work” Changbin admitted, going to his room to pick up his gym backpack.

“For what? For fucking Chan up against the wall?” Jisung yelled loud enough for Changbin to hear.

“Or to slap you into next Friday, bitch” a very red Changbin emerged from his room and pushed a cackling Jisung out of the apartment.

So that’s how Changbin finds himself in the gym, having texted Chan a “how did it go???”. He started his full body workout, followed by an ab workout and then a double arm workout because why not? To be honest, he was quite proud of how his arms looked, especially with the intricate but pretty tattoos Jisung and him had designed. His arms were quite sore, it had been about a week since he didn’t have time to hit the gym so he was paying for it. He was about to dive into the showers when he received a notification from Chan.

Bangchan

GOD YES

I WENT GOOD OMG

The professor praised us a lot in front of the class

And after we told her the problems we had with the other people

She was super disappointed at them

But she said that we shouldn’t worry bcs we are gonna have a good mark

So I’m so fucking happy

Changbin

YESSSSSS CONGRATSSSS

I knew it!!!!! I knew you were gonna nail it!!!!

I’m glad she is taking the situation under consideration

But also even more glad that she doesn’t need to

Because your work was amazingggg

Bangchan

Thank you omg you’re a sweetheart!!

What are you doing?

Any appointments?

Changbin

Nope, empty today so I was at the gym

I’m about to hit the showers

[Video Attached. Duration: 00:06]

Talk to you later!!! and congrats again!!!

Bangchan

I was gonna text you a pick up line but i forgot after seeing your pretty face

Holy shit THOSE MUSCLES

I’m on the floor

That’s how Chan found himself pacing back home trying to hide an uncomfortable boner in his elegant presentation pants, all Changbin’s fault. He was feeling a bit guilty because that was his friend that he was romantically interested in, and maybe he was reciprocating? He didn’t know but honestly. Changbin was so fucking hot drenched in sweat from the gym and with his arms bulking up, and the tattoos and that cocky smirk and winking of somebody who _knows_ he’s hot (hot, hot). He couldn’t help his body’s reaction.

Changbin

Hey sorry went back to work

I was blushing quite a bit

Wasn’t expecting the compliments

Bangchan

Dude

You’re like

Top tier hot

What do you mean you weren’t expecting the compliments

How much can you even lift???

Changbin

Duuuude stop I’m blushing at work and jisung is giving me so much shit omg

😳😳😳

You know what?

Why don’t you come with me next time and find out? ;)

Bangchan

I’d love to but

I may not be able to keep up with you, you know

Changbin

Only one way to know it

But don’t worry, I’ll adapt to you

If you’re up for it ;)

Bangchan

Count me in!

But first, relaxing coffee shop time tomorrow

I honestly can’t wait

Not to sound weird but I really want to see you again

Changbin

Chaaaaaan you’re making me blush again

I also want to see you

Very much

I’ll hug you tight

As I promised :D

Bangchan

Yay!

With arms like yours is a win-win situation

Either I get a good comforting hug

Or I die by bone crushing

Changbin

God you’re so dramatic

Go and take a nap, sweetheart

Bangchan

I might do that

Now that I could finally take off these uncomfortable formal clothes

Ugh I missed my hoodie

Changbin

That’s a pity because you looked really GOOD

But hoodies are better, much comfier

Bangchan

Since you liked them so much

Should I wear them tomorrow or…?

Changbin

It's honestly up to you, however you feel more comfortable~

But honestly I might faint on the spot if you do

Sorry for taking long to reply, work, you know

Bangchan

Don’t be sorry lmao I just took a nap I’m a zombie

Any boob-tattoo appointments today?

Changbin

Nope but honestly we just had like

The most stupid tattoo ever???

Jisung is laughing in the back texting minho

Bangchan

I’m almost even afraid to ask

Changbin

Arrow down from the belly button to the base of his dick

Not even a pretty arrow, like, WordArt2005 kinda arrow

Bangchan

I don’t even know how what to say

Changbin

He also had hatsune miku on his left arm

Imma stop thinking about it

And drink bleach when I get home

Bangchan

If I were you I’d do the same

But maybe change bleach for chocolate milk?

Please? Pretty please? 🥺

Changbin

For fuck’s sake how can you be so cute

With emoticons

Like

Ugh

Gotta blast catch you later!!!

I didn’t have any bleach so I settled for soy milk

Will have to do

Bangchan

Great!!!

Tell me the rest of the day was more normal

Changbin

Thankfully yes

The guy from the tattoo uploaded the pic on instagram

A bit censored (thanks god)

And tagged us

I’m not sure I want the recognition from this one

Bangchan

Ay lmao

Tell me the tag at least was on the upper part of the picture

Changbin

…

…

Kill me

Bangchan

Not to laugh at your misery

But I’m literally cackling

Changbin

Meanie

🥺

Bangchan

Awww sorry babe

I’ll make up for it tomorrow

Changbin

Oh, that sounds very good

Imma clock down in bed, sorry

Too tired

Bangchan

Obviously

Too much lifting in the gym

Changbin

Maybe a little, should workout more often

:(

Bangchan

Not to be very bold but if you send more pics that would be awesome

Changbin

🌚

I’ll send you a pic of how much I lift ;)

Bangchan

Warn me so I sit down first

Now gogogo to sleep!

See you tomorrow!

Changbin

See yaaa!

Changbin woke up with his alarm blasting in his ears and his heart thumping in his ribcage, not only from the jumpscare that was his fucking alarm tone. He stripped from his pajamas and readily stepped into the shower. After drying and styling his hair he rummaged through his closet trying to find something appropriate to wear. Jisung’s head peeked from behind the door and chuckled at Changbin, wrapped with his towel, frantically searching through his wardrobe.

“Stop laughing and help, come on” Changbin pouted at him, and honestly, what a friend would Jisung be if he didn’t do his best to ensure Changbin was looking _that good_.

“Leather, definitely” Jisung rummaged through the clothes “do you still have the fake leather pants and jacket?”

“Isn’t that a bit overboard?” Changbin asked, retrieving them from under a couple of sweatshirts.

“Nah, it’s sexy. Pair it with some color, that’s up to you” Changbin nodded and searched through his shirts, picking up a red sleeveless one. “Tuck it in, nerd. Makeup?”

“Yup”

“I’ll let you use the bathroom then, I’ll go have breakfast”. Jisung poked Changbin’s cheek. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry. Text me anything, ‘kay?”

“Sure, don’t worry”

Changbin soon did his makeup, put on cologne, bid Jisung goodbye and was out of the door with time to spare. Everything going according to _keikaku_. ( _Keikaku_ means plan). He dropped by his trusted flower shop, where Jisung and him had gone multiple times to find plants to sketch. When he was going to step inside, a familiar figure just opened the door to leave, with a cute bouquet on his hands. Minho stared at him and Changbin’s face morphed into a sly smirk.

“You haven’t seen me, I haven’t seen you” Minho winked and held the door open for him. With a nod, Changbin closed the door and greeted the florist.

“More flowers to sketch?” She asked, hands flying to his pockets to retrieve her notebook.

“No, actually…” He trailed off, thinking about what flowers would Chan like.

“Oooooh, you have a date? Like Min?” She asked, eyes sparkling with joy.

“Not exactly a date but I’m hoping for the best, I guess” Changbin answered, pocketing his hands again, still wondering.

“Do I know the lucky person?”

“His name is Chan, Bangchan, musi-” He was cut by a chuckle. “I guess you know him”

“I mean…who doesn’t know Bangchan”

“Fair enough, he seems very popular. I met him a couple of months ago and we’ve been talking and stuff. I want to give him some flowers but I don’t know which. I know he loves black but giving him black flowers is kinda creepy I think”

“You didn’t get this information from me but he definitely loves carnations and peonies” She told him in a conspirational tone. “We talked about flowers when I dyed his hair. If that sounds like a good idea to you I’ll start working”

“Definitely and thank you so much, I owe you my life” Changbin was so grateful he could hug the florist because despite knowing about flowers the topic was never touched in his conversation with Chan.

Ten minutes later he had a pretty bouquet in his hand, walking down the street and with a promise of a future tattoo appointment. He was still on time but wanted to arrive a bit earlier so he wouldn’t make Chan wait. Unfortunately for him, Chan was already there, in front of the coffee shop, leaning against the wall and honestly? Changbin had to do a double take and stop dead in his tracks before his heart combusted. _A fucking black button up with chains, where on earth did he find that_. Coming closer he realized he had redone his eyebrow slit and it had sparkles and Changbin was weak and _drooling_.

“You’re gonna get sued for contributing to climate change, being that hot should be illegal” Changbin said while approaching him, making Chan cackle.

“Then sure as hell we’ll be cellmates. I think I’m going into cardiac arrest” Chan clutched his chest dramatically, and Changbin laughed at him.

“Honestly, you look amazing. Not that you ever don’t, but hey” Changbin stopped, a bit embarrassed, and handed Chan the bouquet. “These are for you, I hope you like them. Or that at least you’re not allergic” he joked.

Chan took the bouquet in his hands with stars on his eyes like he couldn’t believe it.

“That’s…wow, thank you so much, Binnie!” he hid his face behind the flowers in embarrassment. “These are my favorites, how did you know?”

“A little bird told me” Changbin was smiling widely at him, seeing Chan so happy.

“Does the bird have blue feathers?” Chan cocked an eyebrow at him and Changbin just winked, making Chan laugh again. “So…is this your way of asking me out on a date?” He looked at him in a way that Changbin could only call “hopeful”, so he took the plunge.

“Nah, wait” He stretched himself and came closer to Chan “I like you a lot and I think you’re an amazing person. I would be delighted if we could make of this our first date, if you feel the same about me. _This_ is my way of asking you out on a date”

“Fuck” Chan whispered, impressed by the intensity of Changbin’s gaze and words. “Yes, definitely yes, I feel the same about you and I would love to call this a date, and you are quite intimidating when serious”

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same so I guess I got into ‘stoic mode’, sorry” Changbin ducked his head and brushed his hand against Chan’s.

“Stoic mode is the one you use for when you have to tattoo on dicks?” Chan joked, melting away all the seriousness and grabbing Changbin’s hand before pulling him into the coffee shop.

They ordered their drinks and sat next to each other in a cozy table near the window. Chan insisted to treat Changbin since the younger had given him the pretty flowers. And yes, of course he had said “they’re not as beautiful as you”, making Chan blush, which he blamed on the temperature difference in the coffee shop. They talked animatedly like they couldn’t do over text, Changbin delighting in the way Chan’s eyes turned into crescents the more he smiled, and how much he wanted to poke his cute dimples.

“God, I feel so happy” Changbin smiled widely at Chan.

“And why exactly?” Chan mirrored his smile.

“I’m here with you. I wanted to do this for a long time, actually” He confided.

“Oh well, you had me at ‘you can take the cereal, I’m not picky’” Chan chuckled, and Changbin pouted at him. “Hey, I’m being serious. I was thinking about you the whole day! And then I had the luck of seeing you in the bus stop and I can’t believe I didn’t ask for your number back then.”

“I almost asked for your hand in marriage when you shielded me from the rain” Changbin joked. “Actually when I got home after the supermarket I was so struck by your dimples I almost forgot how dumb you had to be to be wearing all black on a day like that”

“Hey!!” Chan faked offense for a second “Not gonna say anything because you’re right, and because you’re cute”

“I think you’re mistaken, you’re the cute one in this relationship” Changbin caved in and finally poked his dimples, making Chan smile even wider. “See? Adorable”

Chan did the human equivalent of a keysmash and hid his face behind the chocolate mug.

“God I like you so much and I’m so emotionally constipated that I can’t even flirt back” he whined, complaining. “This was much easier when I could freak out and squeal before texting you back and without having your pretty face staring at me”

“Hey, no need to worry, you’re doing amazing”, Changbin reassured him “also you should have seen me whenever you texted me, I would get so nervous that Jisung ended up knowing when you were talking to me by the shade of my ears”

That effectively make Chan laugh, and the conversation was flowing easily between them, as it did when they were texting. Chan felt himself swoon over how passionate Changbin talked about the things he liked: tattoos, rapping, his friends, his mom, him, and Chan almost melted at that. After some insistence, Changbin agreed to go to Chan’s flat to try and record some verses over a base the other had composed on one of his many sleepless nights. It took a little bit of pouting to counter Changbin’s “ _but I’m shy and I’m not that great of a rapper, come on”_ , but it worked out in the end.

They were trying to gather the strength to get up from their comfy seats to walk to Chan’s home, when Changbin noticed something.

“Wait, you have chocolate on your lips” Changbin said, quickly taking a napkin and gently wiping Chan’s lips. He was having distant flashbacks of Minho doing the same to Jisung the other day but he pushed them back, even if his hand was still caressing Chan’s face.

“A…are you going to kiss me?” Chan’s voice a trembling whisper, and Changbin lifted his eyes to look at him, sparkling.

“Not without asking for permission first” Changbin softly smiled at him, waiting for his answer. Chan slightly rolled his eyes, actually amused at Changbin’s manners and romanticism.

“Then I’ll have to do it myself. May I kiss you, Binnie?” Chan was so close he could count his eyelashes, Changbin’s lips parted in anticipation and his brain didn’t seem to be able to form the coherent answer both were waiting for. A few seconds later, a soft “please” slipped between Changbin’s lips and Chan didn’t hesitate for a second before diving into them. He could taste the hints of orange from the chocolate Changbin ordered, and the sweetness inherent in him was making him melt against his touch. The rational part of his brain reminded him that he was, indeed, in public and that maybe he should have a bit more of…manners, so he reluctantly pulled back, Changbin chasing him once more for an innocent peck, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling and oh if Chan didn’t want to immediately compose a song about him looking like that.

“I was expecting you to be a good kisser, but not that much that you’d make me lose my mind like this” Changbin chuckled, winking at him over the rim of his chocolate mug. “I might have to try the caramel chocolate next time, it sure tasted well”

“Keep talking like that and we’re gonna get kicked out for indecency” Chan chuckled, the tips of his ears a deep shade of red.

“You’re so cute, I might have to keep you forever” Changbin got up and extended his hand to Chan. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go” And Chan grabbed his hand and they walked out, smiling like fools.

“So you compose those songs you sent me…just like that?” Changbin asked, in awe. “Not a fancy studio with super cool technology?”

“Broke college student talking, this is the most I can afford” Chan chuckled.

“And you still deliver masterpieces, your talent is unbelievable” Changbin nuzzled his head against Chan’s shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

“Binnie, stooop!” Chan complained, getting red “You’re making me blush again”

“I listened to your _Runner's High_ , you deserve all the compliments here” Changbin hugged him tighter. “It’s soooo gooood”

“You know what would be better?” Chan put his best puppy eyes and pouted at him.

“I’m still not sure I’ll be able to record myself, I only tried a couple of times and I’m so awkward, you know”

“I’m sure you’ll do amazing but I’m not gonna force you into anything you don’t want to do, okay?” Chan threaded his fingers along Changbin’s hair, softly. “Why don’t you rap something for me?”

“Just for you?” Changbin looked at him “Maybe I can do that. I wrote something the other day, after I listened to your soundcloud, you kinda inspired me to write more. Wow I was not expecting to tell you this so soon. I hope you don’t mind I used one of your samples” he chuckled, a bit embarrassed. Getting up from being comfortable, cuddled next to Chan, straightened his back and changed his expression into pure concentration. He cleared his throat, and played the music on his phone. Chan handed him the mic he used for karaoke with Felix and to practice his own verses so he wouldn’t feel awkward. Changbin booped his nose and got back in position. He pressed play.

_Knock knock, you you never want anything more than me being smart_

_I lose, lose it because no matt_ _е_ _r where you go they all say th_ _е_ _same thing_

_They strike with their stinging words_

_Everything’s taken as just acceptance, agreement, submission, or defiance_

_But we won’t take it. our opinions and thoughts are like cutting scissors_

_Silence does nothing_

_The value of our learning here is nothing in front of the goals i hold_

Chan was looking at him with such a piercing gaze he felt the need to prove himself further, to impress him. It was stupid to think that way because Chan was like the most supportive person ever but he wanted to impress him even with his fewer experience in writing. He crouched down, voice raspier by the second, looking at him intently in the eyes. 

_It dirties our lives_

_I won’t unclench my fist_

_If what you mean by “teaching”_

_Is telling me to quit then just kill me, kill me bang_

_Wanna be the gang_

_The moment you’re faced with giving up your dream you’ve lost_

_Break away from the prejudice that we’re sure to fail_

_I can show all the cards in my hand, I won’t lose either way_

Changbin got up again, fake mic in his hand, performing only for Chan with the intention of blowing him away. Chan was sitting on the edge of the sofa, pupils dilated, phone clenched in his fist so hard his knuckles were going white.

_I’ll win 100 of 100 battles_

_100% exploding potential_

_I spit in the face of retreat with my spirit and bravery_

_I’ll win 100 of 100 battles_

_I burn my passion_

_I never learned to fear failure_

_I’m so confident it’s overflowing_

_I’m certain i’ll make it so I set up my dream_

The music stopped playing and Chan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Changbin juggled the mic in his hand, not actually meeting Chan’s piercing gaze.

“So…how was it?” he asked, voice still raspy and expression stoic.

“Fuck” Chan got out of his daze and walked up to Changbin, eyes not leaving him for a second. He pushed him against the wall, face stopping inches away from him. “Yes”, was the only word Changbin uttered before Chan was kissing him fervently. He could feel Changbin’s hands on his chains, pulling them to hold him tighter, and honestly, who was him to deny him. Changbin deepened the kiss and Chan felt his knees buckle. He could feel Changbin’s cocky smirk while kissing him, “ _this fucker knows he is good”_ but he couldn’t care any less feeling Changbin’s tongue dragging along his own. Then Changbin untangled his fingers from his chains and grabbed his wrists, and seemingly effortlessly turned him in a swift movement so Chan was the one against the wall now with his wrists pinned above his head and oh, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Chan had seen and felt in a while. Changbin pulled back a little, not even an inch, to look at Chan’s eyes. “Is this okay?” he asked, always making sure Chan was comfortable.

“Kiss me more” Chan breathed out, pupils blown, hair a mess, panting. “Please”

And Changbin couldn’t feel the willpower to deny him any little bit. Especially not when Chan freed one of his hands and slid it inside Changbin’s leather jacket, caressing his back over the silky material of his shirt until he reached the curve of his ass, where he hesitated for a second before Changbin groaned a “do it” between kisses. Not even a second later Chan’s big hands grabbed Changbin’s ass and he whined, before diving into Chan’s neck leaving kisses along the way down to his collarbones.

“Mind if I take this off?” Changbin asked, fingers roaming Chan’s torso over his shirt.

“Might die if you don’t” Chan winked at him. “Mind if we take this to the bedroom? Might be more comfortable”

Instead of answering, Changbin took the matter into his own hands, quite literally, and lifted Chan up so he was hoisted up his waist, and he carried him to bed.

“I might have to put ‘strength’ into my list of kinks after this” Chan joked, lying in bed waiting for Changbin to take of his fucking sexy leather jacket and join him.

“I’m gonna need you to show me that list later” He replied, carefully opening Chan’s button up and peppering kisses all the way down. “For future reference”.

“Your sleeveless shirt is definitely in, fuck” Chan marveled again at how hot ( _hot, hot_ ) his arms looked, the dragon tattoo that was up his arm to his back, the forest on his left forearm, Chan was definitely drooling and so hard his brain was short circuiting.

“Is that so?” Changbin smirked down at him, sitting on his lap. “And if I take it off, then?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just grabbed it by the hem and pulled it over his head in a swift movement and if Chan was hard before there’s no way Changbin wasn’t feeling it now, sitting on his lap. “Better?”

“Y..you have a hip tattoo?” Chan stuttered, gaze fixed over Changbin’s belt, some ink hidden behind it.

“Is that my cue to keep undressing?” Changbin teased, hands on his pockets, wanting nothing more than to take the pants of since his dick was straining against the fabric.

“Do you want me to beg?” Chan eyerolled at him, blushing nonetheless. _For once, I wouldn’t be opposed to it_.

“Won’t be necessary, darling, I want this as much as you do” and without getting out of Chan’s lap he unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, pulling them down a little bit so Chan could see the small dragon tattoo he had on his hip, matching the big one from his arm and back. Chan traced the outline with his fingertips, sending goosebumps all over Changbin’s body. “Let me take this off for you?” Changbin offered, hands roaming Chan’s tights and waiting for Chan’s shaky nod to free him from his pants. Now both in their boxers, Chan waited no time in pinning Changbin down the bed, grinding down on him while he kissed and bit along his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Changbin asked, sliding down his boxers while Chan’s eyes zeroed on the movements of his hands. “The fluctuations of the economy?” he joked.

“Exactly that, how did you know?” Chan lifted his head to look at Changbin straight in the face. “Actually it was a mix of ‘oh god how glad I’m the neighbor downstairs is away on vacation’ and that Brie Larson meme saying ‘top me top me top me’ like a prayer”

“Oh, that’s good” Changbin winked at him, palming him over his boxers. “Guess I’m saving the you pinning me down your desk and fucking me for the next round”

“You’re gonna be the death of me” Chan seriously stated, and pulled him down for another heated kiss.

“I might need you to hold me in case I fall asleep” Chan mumbled against his shoulder, hot water running over them while Changbin softly washed up his hair.

“We’ll be done in a minute, sweetheart, I’ll carry you to bed if you feel tired” Changbin softly kissed the tip of his nose, turning him around so the shampoo didn’t get into his eyes. Chan was feeling so soft and loved he felt like tearing up.

“Do you want to stay the night? I can order some food and we can watch something if you want?” Chan looked at him hopeful. He really didn’t want the day to end.

“Of course, Channie” Changbin turned off the shower and grabbed the towels to dry them up. “If next time you spend the night at mine, that is”

“Perfect” He sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s waist and duck-walking to the bedroom, where he picked up the biggest hoodie and pajama pants he owned to make Changbin drown in them.

“Was it necessary to make me look so tiny?” Changbin chuckled, engulfed in the warmth radiating from his clothes and from Chan’s closeness.

“Necessary? Nope. Good for my heart and a huge dose of serotonin? Definitely” And Changbin tackled him onto the couch for kisses and cuddles.

* * *

Two years later:

Changbin was running back home, trying his best to avoid the sudden rain. _Fucking summer storms, urgh_. He had been at Minho and Jisung’s apartment, playing with their cats and looking for new furniture for their new tattoo studio. Things had been going well until he left the apartment, and he was itching to get home and change clothes. _Wet socks have to be one of the worst tortures in hell I swear to god_. He took the key from his jeans pocket and opened the door. The house was smelling like cookies.

“Hello babe!” He yelled, taking of his shoes and his jacket and going straight to get a towel.

“HellOH my god you look like a chicken noodle soup” Chan couldn’t help but start cackling like a hyena, his boyfriend pouting at him.

“You’re being meeeeaaan” Changbin yelled from their bedroom, changing into dry and comfy clothes and grabbing something from his nightstand. “And you’re wearing my hello kitty pajamas”

“Yeh, they’re comfy and I missed you” Chan hugged him, shuddering at his cold hair “but you really look like a drenched chicken”

“You’re being so mean, I want a divorce” Changbin retaliated, smiling widely at him.

“Don’t we need to get married first for doing that?” Chan laughed brightly, mussing up his hair.

And Changbin got on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that was it!!!  
> i really hope you liked it!! kudos/comments are highly appreciated since i thrive on external validation :D lots of love for y'all and take care!!


End file.
